Out for the Count
Out for the Count is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-first case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-fifth overall. It takes place in Africa appearing as the fourth case in the region. Plot Following the discovery that Lawrence had paid poacher Arno Adhiambo to clear out the medical facility where Drug Ares was stored, Connor instructed the player and Bradley to head to his camp in Maputo to arrest him for helping Lawrence's schemes. The pair soon arrived at the camp, only to find Arno impaled on ivory tusks with his arms sawed off. The player and Bradley soon started the investigation, labelling tribal leader Adaeze Okafor as a suspect along with safari guide Zubaida Ghaniyah and tusk collector Xadreque Cleyton. As the pair recapped the investigation in the camp, they spotted something silver in the dirt, Nia's necklace. Shocked by the discovery, they questioned Nia, who confessed that she dropped her necklace when she went to confront Arno and his poachers on what they were doing to the animals a while back. Afterwards, they continued the investigation, labelling the victim's son Shakil Adhiambo as a suspect. Mid-investigation, Anya and Takagi told the pair that they'd looked into Arno's payments, discovering that Arno had been under the Zodiac's employment for a while. With this news, they headed back to Arno's tent, discovering that Nia quarreled with the victim as she was the head of an anti-poaching foundation. Finally, they found reason to arrest Shakil for the murder. Shakil confessed to killing his father, insisting that he didn't know what came over him. Shakil sighed, admitting that his father had been pressuring him to join the poaching business despite his protests and one day, Arno took Shakil out hunting. When they came across an elephant, Arno demanded that Shakil kill it, prompting Shakil to refuse. Realizing that he could never take over Arno's empire, he tried to flee the camp, where he was approached by a suited man who told him to stand up to his father. When he came back to the camp, he insisted that he lost all control and attacked his father, impaling him and cutting off his arms as an extreme measure. Shakil started crying, swearing that he never wanted to do that to his father. In court, Judge Armstrong and the team realized that Shakil had been drugged by the Zodiac to commit the crime, likely so the Zodiac could tie up loose ends, thus remanding Shakil in custody pending a psychiatric evaluation. Post-trial, the team realized that the Zodiac were still dealing Drug Ares out, prompting Connor to instruct Riya and Anthony to investigate alongside the player. They first spoke to Shakil who confessed that he was taking antibiotics to treat an infection. The trio then headed to Shakil's tent where they found the antibiotics, sending them to Anthony for analysis. Anthony confirmed that the antibiotics were laced with the Zodiac's drug, as well as revealing that Takagi was able to trace the antibiotics back to The Divine Purpose, meaning someone in the group was dealing Drug Ares. They then spoke to Spencer about it, who insisted that his group would never do that, telling them to visit an open house they were hosting in Antananarivo for proof. Meanwhile, Nia requested the player and Bradley's help in dismantling Arno's poaching business. They first spoke to Zubaida about Arno's poaching, who directed them to her safari lodge where she kept evidence of Arno's crimes. The trio searched through the lodge and found Zubaida's documents, revealing proof of Xadreque and Arno's dealings. With the proof in hand, they confronted Xadreque about the illegal poaching, fining him for his crimes. Nia then thanked the pair for their help, insisting that she would be able to shut down Arno's operation for good. Finally, the team discussed the discovery that a member of The Divine Purpose was dealing the Zodiac's drug. Despite Spencer insisting that his group were innocent, Connor told the team that they needed to attend the open house to learn more. Summary Victim *'Arno Adhiambo' (found impaled on ivory tusks with his arms sawed off) Murder Weapon *'Ivory Tusks' Killer *'Shakil Adhiambo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats vegetable stew. *The suspect has navigation skills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats vegetable stew. *The suspect has navigation skills. *The suspect drives a truck. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats vegetable stew. *The suspect has navigation skills. *The suspect drives a truck. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a plaid pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats vegetable stew. *The suspect has navigation skills. *The suspect drives a truck. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a plaid pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats vegetable stew. *The suspect has navigation skills. *The suspect drives a truck. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a plaid pattern. *The suspect has a dirt stain. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats vegetable stew. *The killer has navigation skills. *The killer drives a truck. *The killer wears a plaid pattern. *The killer has a dirt stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Poachers' Camp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Map, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chest Plate) *Analyze Chest Plate. (11:00:00; New Suspect: Adaeze Okafor) *Question Adaeze Okafor on why her chest plate was in the camp. (New Crime Scene: Safari Lodge) *Investigate Safari Lodge. (Clues: Smashed Object, Faded Card) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Binoculars) *Examine Binoculars. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:30:00; New Suspect: Zubaida Ghaniyah) *Interrogate Zubaida Ghaniyah on the victim's murder. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Meet-up Time; New Suspect: Xadreque Cleyton) *Confront Xadreque Cleyton on his meeting with Arno. *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map) *Analyze Map. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has navigation skills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats vegetable stew) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Nia Naledi why her necklace was on the crime scene. (Attribute: Nia has navigation skills; New Crime Scene: Arno's Tent) *Investigate Arno's Tent. (Clues: Broken Frame, Poaching Tools) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Shakil Adhiambo) *Inform Shakil of his father's death. (Attribute: Shakil eats vegetable stew) *Examine Poaching Tools. (Result: Circular Saw) *Analyze Circular Saw. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a truck; New Crime Scene: Cosy Fireplace) *Investigate Cosy Fireplace. (Clues: Torn Brochure, Cigar Kit) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Safari Brochure) *Speak to Zubaida about the victim using her safari info for his poaching. (Attribute: Zubaida has navigation skills, eats vegetable stew, and drives a truck) *Examine Cigar Truck. (Result: Engraved Message) *Confront Xadreque over his threats. (Attribute: Xadreque has navigation skills, eats vegetable stew, and drives a truck) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Animal Rug. (Clues: Broken Sign, Snapped Wood, Ivory Tusk Message) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Speak to Nia about her protests against the victim's poaching. (Attribute: Nia eats vegetable stew and drives a truck) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Totem) *Analyze Totem. (04:00:00) *Confront Adaeze over her death totem. (Attribute: Adaeze eats vegetable stew and has navigation skills) *Examine Carved Message. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Shakil why his father called him "a disappointment". (Attribute: Shakil has navigation skills and drives a truck) *Investigate Poachers' Crates. (Clues: Locked Crate, Broken Pieces) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Arms) *Analyze Arms. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a plaid pattern) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Compass) *Analyze Compass. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dirt stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blinded by Red (4/6). (No stars) Blinded by Red (4/6) *Ask Shakil about his drugging. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Poachers' Camp. (Clue: Shakil's Backpack) *Examine Shakil's Backpack. (Result: Pills) *Examine Pills. (Result: Antibiotics) *Analyze Antibiotics. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Spencer Anderson) *See how you can help Nia. *Ask Zubaida what she knows about the poaching. (Reward: Safari Gear) *Investigate Safari Lodge. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Poaching Notes) *Analyze Poaching Notes. (07:00:00) *Fine Xadreque for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Africa (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases